Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface (GUI) for composing text using a presence-sensitive display. For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that permits the user to enter data by selecting (e.g., by tapping or gesturing over) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display. The graphical keyboard may thus enable a user of the computing device to compose and edit text included in, for example, an e-mail, a text message, a document, etc.
In some cases, the computing device may present a continuous gesture graphical keyboard with which the user interacts by essentially drawing a word to be input to the computing device by sliding his or her finger over the regions associated with the keys of the keyboard. In other words, the user may input an entire word in a single gesture by tracing over the letters of the word. In this way, continuous gesture graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows the user to enter a word or group of words with a gesture. As such, a continuous gesture graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve greater input efficiency compared to, for example, methods involving one-handed tapping of the display.
However, some continuous gesture graphical keyboards have certain drawbacks. For example, some such keyboards may automatically insert a space character in response to detecting that a user has finished a gesture. In some examples, this space character may be unnecessary or result in an incorrect input value once automatically inserted into a character string. Consequently, the user may be required to correct a character string in certain circumstances where the automatically-inserted space character is unnecessary. As such, automatic insertions of space characters may reduce the speed at which the user may interact with the computing device.